Please Say Something to Me
by Fasha Lusya Sasa
Summary: Baekhyun cemburu dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mengajak Sehun pergi ke tempat dimana mereka biasa berkencan/"Hiya, Chanyeollie! Hentikan! Aku ingin tidur! Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu"-Baekhyun.


**'**

 **Author :**

 **'**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **'**

 **Title :**

 **'**

 **Please Say Something to Me**

 **'**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Support Cast :**

 **'**

 **All member of EXO-K**

 **'**

 **Go Eun Joo**

 **'**

 **Genre :**

 **'**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Romance, Sad, Comedy, and etc**

 **'**

 **Rated :**

 **'**

 **T**

 **'**

 **Lenght :**

 **'**

 **Oneshoot**

 **'**

 **Summary :**

 **'**

 **Baekhyun cemburu dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mengajak Sehun pergi ke tempat dimana mereka biasa berkencan/"Hiya, Chanyeollie! Hentikan! Aku ingin tidur! Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu"-Baekhyun.**

 **'**

 **Backsong:**

 **'**

 **Say Yes - LOCO, Punch (Ost. Scarlet Heart Ryeo)**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai#**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **'**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Baekhyun POV**

'

"Engghh..." Ku edarkan padanganku sekeliling. Begitu aku sadar, sudah tak kutemukan namja itu. Dimana dia? Kenapa jam segini sudah tidak ada? Biasanya aku bangun, dia masih terlelap di sampingku. Tapi kenapa pagi ini dia tidak ada? Kemana Chanyeol sebenarnya?

'

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung keluar kamar. Kulihat Suho hyung ada di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku dan KaiSoo yang ada di dapur sambil bermesra-mesra'an ria. Huh! Membuatku iri saja. Akupun menghampiri Suho hyung dan duduk di sebelahnya dan sekaligus membuatnya terkejut.

'

"Hiya! Baekhyun! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kesal Suho hyung dengan menatapku tak bersahabat.

'

"Aku tau hyung, dan aku memang sengaja" ucapku asal yang seketika mendapat pukulan kecil di dahiku.

'

"Aww! Appo hyung" rengekku meskipun sama sekali tidak sakit.

'

"Ck, sudahlah! Lalu dimana Chanyeol, apa dia masih tidur?" Tanya Suho hyung yang membuatku terkejut. Bahkan Suho hyung pun tidak mengetahui dimana Chanyeol?

'

"Aku saja ingin tanya dimana Chanyeol padamu!" kataku yang juga membuat Suho hyung terkejut.

'

"Kau ini sekamar dengannya, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau dimana Chanyeol!"

'

"Lalu hyung sendiri? Bagaimana bisa leader tidak tau dimana anak asuhannya pergi?!"

'

"Hiya! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali? Chanyeol itu lari pagi bersama Sehun" teriak D.O yang seketika menghentikan pertengkaranku dengan Suho hyung.

'

"HIYA, D.O! Seharusnya kau memberitauku dari tadi!" Teriakku yang tak mau kalah darinya.

'

"HIYA! Baekhyun hyung, beraninya kau memarahi namjachinguku! Dasar tidak tau terimakasih" kali ini Kai yang malah meneriakiku karena tidak terima aku memarahi D.O. Aish! Dasar menyebalkan.

'

"Berani sekali kau meneriaki hyung-mu sendiri!" Teriakku sambil menghampiri Kai dengan tangan mengepal. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Suho hyung tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal, dan dia balik menatapku dengan tejam. Ugh! Sekarang aku takut, jarang sekali Suho hyung memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan, dan akupun segera menundukkan kepala.

'

"Kapan kau akan berubah Baekhyun, dari dulu kau selalu membuat keributan yang tidak penting. Selalu melebih-lebihkan masalah. Kapan kau akan dewasa, huh!" Kata Suho hyung dengan kesal. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku karena takut. Suho hyung menghembuskan napas dengan kasar lalu duduk di sampingku dan kembali membaca bukunya.

'

"Tetap disini sampai Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun!" Kata Suho hyung ketika aku akan beranjak meninggalkannya. Aku menghembuskan napas pasrah dan kembali duduk di sampingnya.

'

"Ne hyung, tapi bolehkan aku mengambil ponselku di kamar" pintaku padanya.

'

"Ku bilang duduk di sini sampai Chanyeol kembali!"

'

"Ne hyung" ucapku dengan lirih. Huh! Menyebalkan sekali pagi-pagi sudah mendapat omelan dan hukuman dari Suho hyung. Ku alihkan padangannku pada KaiSoo yang ternyata melihatku cekikikan. Ckk, sial. Beraninya mereka menertawaiku. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk diam dengan mengepalkan tanganku kearah mereka. Namun, lagi-lagi...

'

"Tidak bisakah kau diam, Baekhyun!" Kata Suho hyung dengan masih menatapku tajam.

'

"Ne hyung"

'

Ugh! Menyebalkan-menyebalkan! Awas saja kau Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini!

 **#**

 **'**

 **15 menit berlalu**

'

 **#**

 **Author POV**

'

Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di dorm mereka. Namun saat keduanya akan memasuki dorm, seorang yeoja menghentikannya. Mereka menatap yeoja itu dengan bingung sambil membenahi penyamaran mereka agar tidak ketahuan.

'

"Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja itu.

'

"Ah mian, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Kata yeoja itu yang mendapat respon angukan Chanyeol.

'

"Ne, mwoya?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

'

"Apa itu mobil kalian?" kata yeoja itu sambil menunjuk mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan sebelah rumah dorm EXO.

'

"Ah...itu mobil milik Su─"

'

"Hiya?!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam, karena hampir membuat rahasia mereka terbongkar. Chanyeol kembali beralih pada yeoja itu.

'

"Ne, itu mobil kami. Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

'

"Mobil itu menyulitkanku untuk memindahkan barang-barangku" jawab yeoja itu yang membuat Chanhun kebingungan.

'

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun.

'

"Aku baru saja pindah, dan mobil kalian menghalangi pintu masuk motorku. Jadi bisakah kalian memindahkan mobilnya?" jawab yeoja itu kembali sekaligus minta bantuan.

'

"Ah ne" kata Chanyeol sedikit tak enak hati.

'

"Berarti kau tinggal bersebelahan dengan kami?" kata Sehun agak terkejut.

'

"Sepertinya begitu" ─ yeoja itu tersenyum.

'

"Bukan'kah rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni" kata Chanyeol

'

"Ne arra. Rumah itu milik nenekku, memang tidak pernah di tinggali. Dan dia menyuruhku menempatinya" jelas yeoja itu.

'

"Ohw~" Chanhun pun hanya ber "OH"

'

"Geurom, Go Eun Joo imnida. Kuharap kita bisa bertetangga dengan baik" kata yeoja itu yang seketika membuat ChanHun mengangguk.

'

"Ah ne" kata ChanHun hampir bersamaan.

'

"Geurom, aku permisi dulu"

 **#**

 **#**

Kini Chanyeol dan Sehun telah memasuki dorm. Mereka datang sambil menjilati es kris di tangan masing-masing. Ugh, pasti sangat lezat. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Suho. Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada namjachingu-nya itu. Yah, Baekhyun sama sekali tak membalas senyumannya. Sementara itu, Sehun langsung berlari ke dapur dimana KaiSoo juga ada disana.

'

"Agh...baegopo. Hiya, D.O hyung! Thudah matang belum? Thehun lapar thekali, nih!" Teriak Sehun pada D.O yang masih menyiapkan makanan. Kai yang tidak terima, namjachingu-nya mendapat dari si cadel itu segera menjitak kepala Sehun.

'

"Aww, hyung! Appo-yo" rintih Sehun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

'

"Siapa suruh teriak-teriak pada namjachinguku seperti itu, eoh!" Kata Kai dengan tangan yang masih mengepal.

'

"Aku adukan kau pada Luhan hyung biar dia menghajarmu!" Kata Sehun kesal.

'

"Ouwhh...silahkan saja, lagi pula dia tidak ada disini, hwuee" kata Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang sekaligus membuat Sehun tambah kesal.

'

"Kalau begitu aku adukan saja pada Suho hyung! Hiya...Suho hyung, si item memukul kepalaku? Ini thakit thekali hyung?" Teriak Sehun yang langsung berlari ke Suho.

'

"Hiya, neol...!"

'

"Sudahlah Kai, kau itu kekanak-kanakan sekali" D.O memotong ucapan Kai yang sekaligus membuat namjachingu-nya kali ini terdiam. *Oke! Skrang kmbali pda Chanbaek*

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

"Hiya, Baekhyun-ah kau mau ini?" Aku memberikan es krim rasa stroberi kesukaan-nya.

'

"Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah" kata Baekhyun yang langsung meninggalkanku setelah menerima es krim itu. Ck, apa dia marah padaku? Tapi kalau memang benar dia marah, kenapa menerima es krim dariku? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Baekhyun yang telah duduk di ruang makan ke Suho hyung dan Sehun.

'

"Hyung, sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanyaku pada Suho hyung yang saat ini di recoki oleh Sehun.

'

"Hiya, Sehun! Hentikan rengekanmu itu dan cepatlah sarapan!" Kata Suho hyung sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun yang terus memeluknya dan menangis. Ckk, maknae satu ini benar-benar mengganggu. Menyebalkan, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

'

"Hiya, Sehun! Jika kau seperti ini terus pada Suho hyung akan ku laporkan pada Luhan ge kau selingkuh" kataku yang seketika membuatnya pergi.

'

"Hiks...Chanyeol hyung jahat sekali padaku? Lu ge, aku tidak berusaha menduakanmu kok. Hiks..." Isak bocah evil itu sambil berlari ke kembali ke ruang makan. Fiuh, syukurlah pengganggu itu akhirnya pergi juga. Akupun segera menanyakan hal tadi pada Suho hyung.

'

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya, hyung?"

'

"Mana aku tahu, dia'kan kekasihmu. Yang jelas, kurasa dia cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan Sehun" jawab Suho hyung yang membuatku terkejut. Baekhyun cemburu? Ck, dia sama sekali belum berubah. Masih saja childish.

'

"Hiya, Chanyeol-ah. Kenapa diam saja! Ayo cepat sarapan" kata Suho hyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

'

"Ah, ne hyung" ucapku yang kemudian mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

 **#**

 **living room**

 **#**

"Baekhyun-ah, eotthe? Es krim nya enak, tidak?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan ketika Baekhyun mengambil piring di depannya.

'

"Emm" gumannya yang kurasa sekaligus jawaban. Aish, dia benar-benar marah padaku ternyata. Tapi sudahlah, nanti saja aku minta maaf.

'

"Hiya, Kyungsoo-ah tolong ambilkan aku nasi" pintaku sambil memberikan piringku pada Kyungsoo. Namun segera disambut oleh mata tajam Kai. Ckk, apalagi ini?

'

"Hiya, hyung! Kyungsoo itu kekasihku. Dia hanya boleh melayaniku seorang!" Kata Kai dengan kesal dan penuh penekanan.

'

"Aku'kan hanya minta tolong, Kai"

'

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada Baekhyun hyung?! Dia'kan kekasihmu" kata Kai yang perlahan membuatku menoleh pada Baekhyun. Aku melihat Baekhyun sama sekali tak perduli dengan perdebatanku dengan Kai. Dan dia juga sama sekali tak merespon ketika namanya disebut Kai dalam perdebatan. Aku menghembuskan napas pasrah dan menatap kosong piringku.

'

"Kurasa dia marah padaku" ucapku yang kali ini membuatnya menoleh ke arahku. Dan akupun akhirnya kembali juga menatapnya.

'

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu" ucapnya yang terdengar kesal di telingaku.

'

"Baguslah, kalau begitu bisakah kau ambilkan aku nasi di dekatmu itu?" Ucapku sambil menyodorkan piring padanya.

'

"Kau punya kaki dan tangan, jadi mendekatlah dan ambil nasi sendiri! Atau kalau tidak, minta saja pada Sehun untuk mengambilkannya!" Kata Baekhyun yang seketika beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi. Aku melihatnya yang kini makan di ruang tamu. Ckk, segitu marah'kah kau padaku, Baek?

'

"Hiya hyung, thebenarnya Baekhyun hyung kenapa? Dan kenapa juga namaku harus di bawa-bawa. Jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar gara-gara aku ya?" Tanya Sehun padaku yang sama sekali kuabaikan.

'

"Hiya Sehun! Kalau sedang makan jangan banyak bicara!"

'

"Tunggu dulu, aku hampir lupa menceritakan ini. Tadi thebelum aku dan Chanyeol hyung masuk ke dorm, kami bertemu tetangga baru hyung. Dia theorang yeoja, namanya...thiapa ya, aku kok lupa sih? Ahh...Go Eun Joo. Rumahnya tepat berthebelahan dengan kita. Bukankah itu thangat bahaya hyung. Bagaimana kalau dia menguntit kita?!"

'

"Hiya, Sehun! Sudah kubilang jangan bicara saat makan! Soal itu aku akan bicara pada menejer hyung!"

'

"Aish! Thuho hyung menyebalkan"

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

'

Chanyeol itu bodoh atau apa sih?! Sudah tau aku marah padanya, kenapa tidak minta maaf. Dan apa ini, bahkan aku makan sendiri di ruang tengah dia sama sekali tak ada niat menemaniku?! Menyebalkan! Kekasih macam apa itu. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan nasiku dan menaruh piringnya ke dapur lalu menuju kamar. Sekilas kulirik Chanyeol yang ternyata sama sekali tak melihatku saat aku melintas di hadapannya.

'

'Ugh! Dia benar-benar membuat otakku mendidih. Chanyeollie!' Teriakku dalam hati. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dengan kasar dan seketika membuat punggungku kesakitan. Aish, neol njinja paboya, Baekhyun!

'

 **Cklekk**

'

Kualihkan pandanganku kepintu, dan kulihat Chanyeol bodoh itu ada disana. Dia tersenyum padaku, namun aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Aku menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, dan setelah itu aku mendengar dia berjalan kearahku. Kurasa kini Chanyeol duduk ditepian ranjang sambil menggoyangkan bahuku pelan. Aku yang kesal dengan sikapnya ini.

'

"Hiya, Chanyeollie! Hentikan! Aku ingin tidur! Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu" teriakku yang masih mengemul di balik selimut. Kudengar dengusan kesal darinya. Ckk, apa dia marah hanya karena kuabaikan? Bahkan itu tidaklah lebih buruk dari berselingkuh dengan Sehun.

'

"Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal mianhae" ucapnya terdengar lirih di telingaku. Cih, apa sekarang dia meminta belas kasihku agar kumaaf'kan? Tidak semudah itu, Yeol.

'

"Aku dan Sehun hanya olahraga pagi, Baek. Tidak ada hal lebih yang kami lakukan selain lari-lari. Percayalah padaku" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan-nya, tapi aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

'

"Sehun'kan sudah punya Luhan ge. Dan aku juga sudah punya dirimu. Kenapa kau masih cemburu?"

'

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa beli es krim dengannya? Bahkan di tempat biasa kita membeli es krim dan berkencan" kataku yang kini menyibakkan selimut dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

'

"Aku hanya kepikiran membelikanmu es krim saat melewati kafe itu" kata Chanyeol yang seketika membuatku terkejut dan segera mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

'

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana tadi? Kenapa sampai melewati kafe itu? Jangan-jangan kau-"

'

"Jangan menduga-duga dulu, Baek? Kemohon dengarkan aku" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku tadi. Cih, menyebalkan. Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku dan mencoba mendengar penjelasannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

'

"Aku dan Sehun pergi ke apotik membeli obat untuk mataku. Karena akhir-akhir ini penglihatanku mulai kabur. Mian jika hal ini membuatmu marah" jelas Chanyeol yang seketika membuatku terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi sakit mata Chanyeol belum sembuh sekalipun sudah dioperasi? Kenapa aku tidak tau?

'

"Seharusnya kau memberi tauku agar aku bisa mengantarmu membeli obat. Tapi kau malah mengajak Sehun" ucapku dengan lirih dan berusaha menahan air mataku yang mau menetes.

'

"Tadi malam kurasa kau sangat kelelahan setelah pulang dari suting majalahmu. Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu dengan membangunkanmu pagi-pagi sekali" jelas Chanyeol yang kali ini membuat air mataku menetes.

'

"Hiks...tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh begini, Yeol. Aku kekasihmu, yang paling dekat denganmu. Seharusnya kau tidak merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Hiks...kau tau, sikapmu ini membuatku menjadi seorang kekasih yang buruk" ucapku terisak. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhku dengan erat. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan sesekali kurasa menciumnya juga.

'

"Mianhae...aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Saranghae...Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol tulus.

'

"Nado mianhae to saranghae"

'

Aku perlahan melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

'

'

'

 **FIN**

'

'

'

 **THE_END**

 **'**

 **Gamsahamnida readers yang sudah mau baca nih FF pertama aku about Chanbaek. Soal Go Eun Joo tidak usah dipikirkan, dia cuman numpang lewat aja kok. Nggak akan ku biarin memcemari Couple di EXO. Tapi di ntar FF ku yang lain, dia bakal muncul terus. Ya udahlah, gitu aja Sekali lagi terima kasih (sambil membungkuk 90° bareng Chanyeol) tunggu Fanfict ku yang lain yah?**

 **'**

 **'**

 **6104_real^^**


End file.
